banediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jessica Bane
Jessica Bane, is the daughter of the High Warlock Magnus Bane and the adoptive daughter to Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood. She is the younger sister of Magnus Bane Jr., Brandon North-Morgenstern Bane and the older sister of Ava Bane.Jessica is a very quiet child. She is very much like her father. Jessica is very cat-like just like her father.She is the only person that her father cares about.She is the Adoptive niece of Lutherus North and she is his brother's goddaughter. 'History' Jessica Bane is the daughter of Magnus Bane and the adoptive daughter to Alec Lightwood. She was originally the daughter of Magnus's EX-Lover Camille Belcourt. Her life is always at stake because who she is and whos she is. She is the daughter of a Warlock and the adoptive daughter of a Shadowhunter. Because Magnus was with Camille he had all of his children with her. 'Personality ' Magnus Jessica is a very sweet and quiet little girl. She loves her father, and she always wants to be around him. She is very honest and does nothing wrong in his eyes. It was said by Magnus himself, that she is "The Apple of My Eye". Lutherus Jessica loves her uncle more than anyone. She loves him and he loves her back. She has a very strong bond with him. Lutherus has known her since the day she was born. She is always around Lutherus.He is the second one that she would come to. She trusts him deeply and he trusts her deeply. Said by Lutherus himself, "If anything were to happen to your father, I will take care of you" Jace Jessica is the main attention to her brother Jace. She is the only person that he ever cared about. She and Jace have a very powerful connection. Jace was abandoned at the age of 5 and Jessica was abandoned by her own mother.Jace is the third protector to young Jessica. He is an Immortal Guardian who loves all. Appearance |-|Season 1= TVD713-Lizzie_nb_(1).jpg|Jessica as a baby As a baby Jessica had light brown eyes and a little bit of dark brown hair that resembled from her father Magnus Bane. |-|Season 2= K.png|Young Jessica Jessica has light brown hair and dark brown eyes that she gets from her father.Her face resembles her godfather. |-| Season 3= 5Cyd.jpg Jessica has long dark brown hair that takes after her godfather's color. Trivia *Jessica was supposed to be human because of her mother being a vampire, but her father saved her by making her a witch. *Jessica actually belongs to the New York Vampire Clan because of her mother. *Jessica resembles her godfather. Not her father. *Magnus performed a ritual to turn her into a witch. *Jessica is the youngest daughter of Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood. *Jessica shares a connection to her adoptive brother Jace. Powers and Abilities *Magic-Jessica has been given the gift of magic thanks to her father. She is able to cast spells. Her magic often appears as purple flames or sparks at the tips of her fingers. Possessions *Magnus's Necklace- Jessica possess a necklace that alerts her of demonic activity Gallery Category:Witches Category:Daughter of Warlocks Category:Sister Category:Female